Mission Date
by Ran Jane Nura
Summary: "Cercò di occupare un po' di tempo e vedere quale fosse la loro destinazione. ... . Un momento. Stavano andando in una città in cui nessuno li conosceva, era un caso? Cos'avrebbe dovuto pensare? Più ci pensava più sembrava un appuntamento …" TsurugixShindou - Shounen-ai Sequel di 'Unspoken Desires'


**Serie:** Moments of Life

**Anime/Manga:** Inazuma Eleven (Go)

**Pairing:** TsurugixShindou; KirinoxKariya; KidoxHanda; GouenjixEndo

**Note:** Si tratta di una serie di fiction, one-shot o long fic; sono tutte ambientate nello stesso 'mondo' per così dire, perché in fondo sono tutte collegate. Alcune risaliranno completamente o solo in parte anche alle prime tre serie; dipende dal paring su cui mi concentro. Ora tutti si chiederanno da dove ho preso KidoxHanda e sinceramente non lo so nemmeno io. Diciamo che mi piace l'idea del genio del calcio che sta con una persona normale. Poi Shinichi Handa a me è sempre piaciuto e mi è dispiaciuto quando nelle serie oltre la prima è stato praticamente ignorato, povero cucciolo!

Inoltre dovete sapere che

1. Qui Endou non è assolutamente sposato con Natsumi.

2. Shindou è tornato a essere capitano.

3. Queste storie non tengono conto della seconda seria di IEG: Chrono Stone

* * *

**Titolo:** Mission Date

**Paring:** TsurugixShindo; minor KirinoxKariya

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven (Go) non mi appartiene

**Avviso:** One-shot, Shounen-ai, Spero poco OOC

**Genere:** Romantico, Sentimentale

**Note:** - … - parlato; " … " pensato

Sequel di _Unspoken Desires_

**Summary:** _"Cercò di occupare un po' di tempo e vedere quale fosse la loro destinazione. Si trattava di una piccola città dove non era mai stato; non c'erano scuole medie con una squadra di calcio lì. Un momento. Stavano andando in una città in cui nessuno li conosceva, era un caso? Cos'avrebbe dovuto pensare? Più ci pensava più sembrava un appuntamento …"_

* * *

**Mission Date**

Come ogni giorno Tsurugi Kyousuke dopo aver terminato gli allenamenti e prima di tornare a casa passava a trovare suo fratello in ospedale. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che all'inizio non era stato solo un gesto dettato dal senso di colpa; nella sua mente di bambino si incolpava completamente delle attuali condizioni di suo fratello.

Ora un po' l'aveva superato anche se, in fondo al cuore, ancora pensava di esserne il responsabile. In ogni caso gli piaceva stare in sua compagnia e aspettava con impazienza quei momenti in cui erano solo loro due. Come da piccoli passavano il pomeriggio a giocare a calcio, ora lo passavano parlando. Yuuichi si faceva raccontare tutto nei minimi particolari, felice di essere partecipe della vita di Kyousuke. Ma ora sentiva che c'era qualcosa di diverso

-Hey Kyousuke, ti vedo diverso ultimamente. Più felice- Kyousuke sapeva dal tono del fratello che quella conversazione avrebbe portato a qualcosa di poco piacevole

-Abbiamo vinto la Holy Road e il potere del Quinto Settore è stato debellato. Mi sembra normale- Cercò di sorridere, ma sapeva che non lo avrebbe convinto

-No, è diverso- Pece una pausa che sembrò fin troppo teatrale -Non è che hai trovato la fidanzata?- Tutto si era aspettato meno che questo. La domanda arrivò come un fulmine a ciel sereno; Kyousuke per poco non soffocò nel suo stesso respiro per la sorpresa

-E questa da dov'è uscita?- Non voleva pensare al colore della sua faccia in quel momento

-Che c'è di male? Era solo una domanda. Allora ho ragione, vero?-

-No, assolutamente-

-Lo sai che lo so quando menti- Tecnicamente non stava mentendo visto che non stava uscendo con una _ragazza_ -Avanti presentamela!-

-No, e poi perché ti interessa così tanto?-

-Come perché? È la tua prima ragazza! È un evento importantissimo- Era fin troppo eccitato per i suoi gusti

-Ti prego cambiamo argomento-

-Okay. L'hai già portata a un appuntamento?-

-Nii-san![1] Questo non cambia per niente l'argomento-

-Cosa, non l'hai ancora fatto? Da quanto tempo state insieme?- Kyousuke si passò una mano sulla faccia, ormai non avrebbe più potuto far finta di niente. Ovviamente non gli avrebbe detto _tutta_ la verità

-Una settimana-

-Davvero? E ancora non l'hai portata da nessuna parte? Ma che ragazzo sei?- E ora cosa gli diceva per farlo stare buono?

-Siamo entrambi molto impegnati con i club, sai gli allenamenti …- La sua fantasia scarseggiava un po' ultimamente

-Oh, anche lei è in un club?- Perché diavolo continuava a fare tutte quelle domande?

-Sì, in quello di musica-

-E cosa fa? Canta o suona qualcosa?-

-Nii-san, perché questa conversazione mi sembra sempre di più un interrogatorio?-

-Dai, sono solo curioso- Kyousuke sospirò

-Suona il pianoforte- Se Takuto fosse stato lì in quel momento era sicuro che si sarebbe messo a ridere. La cosa davvero divertente era che non stava mentendo del tutto

-Oh, non per niente facile. È brava?- Okay la curiosità, ma qui si stava esagerando. Doveva cercare di chiudere la cosa alla svelta prima che gli sfuggisse qualcosa di inopportuno

-Non l'ho ancora sentit_a_ suonare, ma ho sentito dire che è molto brav_a_- Se Takuto l'avesse sentito parlare di lui al femminile gli avrebbe dato di sicuro un pugno. Sembrava tanto docile e tranquillo, ma se si arrabbiava ci andava giù pesante

-Che peccato. Ma ancora non mi spiego perché non vuoi presentarmela. Cos'è una storia segreta, eh? È per caso più grande di te?- Ci mancava solo questa uscita. Però, se ci pensava bene, Takuto _era_ più grande di lui

-In effetti sì, ma solo di un anno. Siamo praticamente coetanei- Lo sguardo di Yuuichi gli fece capire che non gli credeva minimamente, anche se era quella una delle poche verità che gli avesse detto finora

-Comunque puoi presentarmela senza problemi, non mi scandalizzo se è più grande di te-

-Ti ho già detto che non è così! È troppo complicato-

-Va bene, per il momento lascio correre. Ma non è finita qui. E portala a un appuntamento!-

Quella sera tornò a casa stanco morto, non per vie dei duri allenamenti ma per quell'estenuante conversazione con il fratello. Stava per andare dritto in camera sua quando sentì parlottare i suoi genitori in soggiorno. Odiava quando lo facevano, poteva capire se da bambini non volevano farli preoccupare, ma ora lui e Yuuichi erano grandi, se in quella conversazione c'entravano anche loro avevano il diritto di saperlo.

Si fermò dietro la porta e li ascoltò. Stranamente non stavano parlando delle condizioni di Yuuichi, ma delle finanze della famiglia. Era solo un ragazzo delle medie ma sapeva che non stavano navigando nell'oro. I suoi genitori erano raramente a casa e sempre al lavoro. Non era stupido; sapeva che le cure di suo fratello erano care. Sperava solo che sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio.

Quando fu in camera sua chiuse a chiave la porta e si sdraio sul letto. Senza pensarci prese il suo cellulare e compose il numero di Takuto ma prima di effettuare la chiamata si fermò. Non aveva in mente una scusa per la telefonata e di certo non poteva dirgli che voleva sentire la sua voce. Ma doveva avere una scusa per chiamare il suo ragazzo? Probabilmente no, ma era troppo imbarazzante, così decise di lasciar perdere.

Le parole di suo fratello continuavano a ronzargli in testa, più fastidiose di un'ape. Insomma, era così necessario? Probabilmente era il sogno di ogni ragazza, ma sapeva bene che Takuto non lo era. Quindi era un no, non l'avrebbe portato a nessun appuntamento.

* * *

_**Una settimana dopo**_

Gli allenamenti del sabato erano davvero estenuanti ed erano stati già avvisati con largo anticipo che il giorno seguente sarebbero stati liberi. Quindi Kyousuke non si stupì di vedere solo Takuto negli spogliatoi. Il ragazzo sembrò notare solo di striscio la sua presenza, alzò lo sguardo giusto il tempo per capire chi fosse entrato e poi tornò a leggere i fogli che aveva in mano. Kyousuke notò, però, un lieve sorriso sul suo volto che prima non c'era stato.

Facendo finta di niente andò a posare le sue cose nell'armadietto, poi facendo più silenzio possibile gli si mise davanti. O era davvero silenzioso o il capitano era davvero preso nella sua lettura, visto che non si accorse dei suoi movimenti

-Takuto- Riportato bruscamente alla realtà il capitando alzò lo sguardo e fu preso un attimo alla sprovvista quando sentì un paio di labbra sulle sue. Sorrise e rispose al gesto. Per sostenersi Kyousuke appoggiò una mano sulla gamba del ragazzo, mentre l'altra andava a posarsi sulla sua spalla, inconsciamente avvicinandolo a se. Non sapendo cosa fare delle sue mani le appoggiò sulle braccia*. Si stava lasciando andare quando un pensiero si inoltrò nella sua testa

-K-Kyousuke e se qualcuno ci vedesse?- Cosa gli era venuto in mente di fare una cosa del genere in un luogo del genere

-Non ti preoccupare, non c'è nessuno; sono già andati tutti a casa. Domani avremo la giornata libera- Fece una pausa e Takuto capì che stava per dirgli qualcos'altro così aspetto -Domani ti aspetterò alla stazione alle undici di mattina-

-Eh? Perché, cosa dobbiamo fare?-

-Non discutere, ci troviamo lì, okay? Ora devo andare a domani- E senza aggiungere altro prese le sue cose e uscì dalla stanza

-Okay. Tanto non avevo nulla di programmato per domani- Ma ormai l'attaccante era già sparito dalla sua visuale.

Questa proprio non se l'era aspettata. Cosa voleva dire? Dove dovevano andare? A fare cosa? Non si era spiegato e non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi. Insomma, se fosse stato qualcun altro avrebbe pensato che si trattasse di un appuntamento, ma Kyousuke non gli sembrava proprio il tipo di persona. In fondo neanche lui era proprio un tipo da appuntamento, ma sarebbe stato bello passare del tempo da soli; senza compagni di squadra o allenatori tra di loro.

Era quello l'importante, no? Che fossero insieme

* * *

_**Pochi minuti prima**_

Kirino e Kariya avevano salutato Shindou prima di avviarsi verso casa. Erano ormai arrivati al cancello della scuola quando il più grande dei due si fermò di colpo e si mise a cercare qualcosa nel borsone

-Oh, no. Ho dimenticato il telefono nello spogliatoio. Dobbiamo tornare a prenderlo- Kirino fece per tornare sui suoi passi

-Perché stai usando il plurale, scusa? Vacci da solo. È già tanto se ti accompagnavo-

-Avanti, non discutere- Concluse prendendolo per un polso e letteralmente trascinandoselo dietro. Stavano per entrare nella stanza quando sentirono delle voci

-K-Kyousuke e se qualcuno ci vedesse?- Quella era la voce di Shindou! Cosa stavano facendo? I due cercarono di sbirciare e videro Tsurugi e Shindou in una posizione poco consona alle loro persone e i loro volti erano molto vicini

-Non ti preoccupare, non c'è nessuno; sono già andati tutti a casa. Domani avremo la giornata libera- Kirino cercò di ascoltare quando più possibile. La cosa si stava facendo interessante -Domani ti aspetterò alla stazione alle undici di mattina-

-Eh? Perché, cosa dobbiamo fare?-

-Non discutere, ci troviamo lì, okay? Ora devo andare a domani- I due si nascosero dietro un pilastro sperando che il loro attaccante non li vedesse. Quando fu sicuro di essere fuori pericolo Kirino sospirò ma poi un sorriso si allargò sulla sua faccia

-Ho deciso cosa faremo domani!- Disse sottovoce, sperando che nel silenzio dell'edificio Shindou non lo sentisse

-Perché continui a parlare al plurale?-

-Perché domani pedineremo quei due-

-Primo non hai risposto alla domanda, secondo smettila di usare il plurale- Ma Kirino non lo stava più ascoltando. Il giorno seguente si sarebbe divertito in più avrebbe passato del tempo con Kariya

* * *

_**Il giorno seguente**_

Non sapeva perché lo stava facendo, perché stava andando alla stazione sapendo che come conseguenza avrebbe dovuto passare il resto della giornata con Kirino-senpai? Per tutta la notte si era detto che no, non l'avrebbe fatto. Allora perché lo stava facendo?

Si erano dati _appuntamento_, dannazione che brutta parola, davanti all'entrata secondaria della stazione dieci minuti prima delle undici, per avere il tempo di _pedinarli a dovere_, testuali parole di Kirino. Era un po' in ritardo, ma non si sentiva per nulla in colpa o altro, sia chiaro! E non stava correndo, ma camminando veloce e di certo non per arrivare in orario!

Quando arrivò, però, non si trovò davanti solo Kirino, ma tutta la squadra di calcio della Raimon. Il giovane difensore sembrò chiedergli scusa negli occhi, ma questo imprevisto andava bene a Kariya, più che bene in effetti. Se doveva farlo almeno non sarebbe stato da solo. E per la cronaca non si sentiva deluso e arrabbiato!

-Scusa, per sbaglio mi sono lasciato sfuggire la notizia e alla fine si sono presentati tutti-

-Cosa vuoi che me ne importi se ci sono tutti!-

-A me importa- Disse Kirino sottovoce, ma nessuno lo sentì. Dannato lui e la sua boccaccia, il suo pomeriggio da solo con Kariya era rovinato. Bhe almeno si era presentato e questo era già tanto

* * *

_**Nel frattempo**_

Takuto stava camminando tranquillo diretto verso la stazione. O almeno così appariva al si fuori, ma all'interno era in un subbuglio di emozioni. Era stato bene fino a quella mattina quando si era alzato con un'agitazione senza precedenti, che gli aveva tolto l'appetito e il respiro.

Aveva superato, miracolosamente indenne, momenti di panico come scegliere che cosa mettersi. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa avrebbero fatto. Aveva optato per qualcosa di comodo ma che non fosse esclusivamente sportivo. Comodi pantaloni marrone scuro, una maglia color nocciola con il collo a barca e un leggero cardigan beige**.

Quando arrivò Kyousuke era già lì ad aspettarlo, indossava jeans neri, una maglia maniche lunga rossa e bianca e un giubbetto nero

-Ohayo[2]- Lo salutò attirando la sua attenzione

-Ohayo, Takuto- Rispose ma poi non aggiunse altro

-Allora, dove andiamo?-

-Seguimi, il treno passa tra poco-

-Va bene- A quanto pare non era in vena di una conversazione. Che fosse successo qualcosa? Decise che per il momento avrebbe fatto come voleva lui.

Presero i biglietti e aspettarono al binario, sempre nel silenzio più assoluto. Takuto notò che c'era molta gente e che probabilmente sarebbero stati schiacciati. Non passarono più di cinque minuti prima che un fischio annunciò l'arrivo del loro treno. Dei capelli gli andarono negli occhi per lo spostamento d'aria e non vide Kyousuke prenderlo per un polso

-Vieni, le carrozze davanti sono più vuote-

Alla fine, sospinti dalla fiumana di gente Shindou si ritrovò schiacciato con la schiena contro la parete opposta all'entrata e con Kyousuke fin troppo vicino a lui

-T-Tra quante fermate scendiamo?- Chiese per distrarsi dal pensare alla posizione in cui erano. Il ragazzo sembrò pensarci

-Quattro- Disse infine abbassando lo sguardo verso il suo e poi fece quel suo sorrisino soddisfatto.

Takuto sbuffò, ma non disse nulla. Cercò di occupare un po' di tempo e vedere quale fosse la loro destinazione. Si trattava di una piccola città dove non era mai stato; non c'erano scuole medie con una squadra di calcio lì. Un momento. Stavano andando in una città in cui nessuno li conosceva, era un caso? Cos'avrebbe dovuto pensare? Più ci pensava più sembrava un appuntamento …

Passarono alcuni minuti e il treno si fermò alla fermata successiva, salì molta gente ma ne scese troppo poca. Questo non fece altro che spingere il giovane attaccante sempre più vicino al capitano. Per sorreggersi Kyousuke si appoggio con una mano alla parete davanti a lui, proprio di fianco alla faccia di Takuto. La distanza tra i loro corpi era minima, ma quella tra i loro volti era millimetrica. Entrambi pensarono che se non fossero stati in pubblico niente li avrebbe trattenuti dal baciarsi.

Per fortuna con le altre fermate furono più fortunati, scese più gente di quanta non ne saliva. Almeno avevano più spazio per respirare. La situazione, però, non cambiò molto; Kyousuke continuava a non proferire parole e il capitano della Raimon proprio non sapeva cosa pensare. Quando finalmente arrivarono a destinazione Takuto si limitò a seguirlo.

C'era una strana atmosfera, nonostante la bella cittadina e l'aria frizzante che si respirava Takuto non riuscì a rilassarsi; sentiva la tensione palpabile sulla pelle. Camminarono per una decina di minuti poi Kyousuke si fermò all'improvviso

-Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?- La domanda lo sorprese, dopo tanto tempo di silenzio. Si girò verso il ragazzo e notò che non lo stava guardando ma il suo sguardo era rivolto verso un piccolo ristorante famigliare proprio dove si erano fermati. Si rese conto solo in quel momento che aveva fame; la tensione di prima gli aveva attanagliato lo stomaco, ma ora sembrava sparita ed era tornato l'appetito

-Sì- Fu la sua semplice risposta

Tsurugi annuì e insieme entrarono nel locale. Vennero subito intercettati da una cameriera che li fece accomodare a un tavolo che solo dopo essersi seduto si accorse essere piuttosto appartato. Sorridendo la ragazza lasciò loro i menù per poi andarsene. Shindou avrebbe voluto aspettare che fosse l'altro a parlare per primo, ma gli fu subito chiaro che se non prendeva lui l'iniziativa non avrebbero mai fatto una conversazione. Avrebbe iniziato da qualcosa di leggero

-Sai Kyousuke, questo sembrerebbe un appuntamento …- Oh, no! Cosa gli era venuto in mente! Non era quello che aveva voluto dire, ma la bocca aveva deciso di scegliere quel momento per scollegarsi dal cervello

-E se anche lo fosse- Takuto sbatté le palpebre perplesso. Non si era aspettato una risposta così diretta e onesta. Avrebbe potuto giurare che fosse anche arrossito un po'. Ma poi la sorpresa mutò in divertimento

-Potevi anche dirmelo, sai?- Rispose ridacchiando a bassa voce -Come mai questa cosa così, all'improvviso?- Ora invece la curiosità si faceva strada nella sua testa

-È colpa di mio fratello. È convito che abbia una _ragazza_ e mi ha martellato con l'idea di portarl_A_ a un appuntamento; come se fosse una cosa ovvia-

-È una cosa ovvia- Ricevette un'occhiata da Tsurugi per essere stato interrotto, così tacque

-All'inizio non ci ho dato peso, ma poi ho pensato che non passiamo mai del tempo da sali tra allenamenti e compagni di squadra, così mi sono detto _perché no?_- La mente di Takuto era a bloccata, faticava a elaborare contemporaneamente l'improvvisa loquacità di Kyousuke e le parole stesse che aveva detto, con il loro significato -Che c'è?- Il capitano della Raimon scosse la testa per riprendersi da quel torpore

-No, è che ... hai detto una cosa così ... _romantica_. Non mi sembravi proprio il tipo-

- Evidentemente ci sono varie cose che non sai di me-

-Già- In quel momento arrivò la cameriera che prese le loro ordinazioni. Dopo un minuto di silenzio Takuto disse -Sai, mi piacerebbe conoscere tuo fratello-

-Va bene- Shindou era sorpreso

-Davvero?- Dal tono sembrava Tsurugi quello più sorpreso tra i due

-Sì, perché tutta questa sorpresa?-

-Non so. Non credevo che avresti accettato così facilmente- Rispose con una scrollata di spalle

-Perché non dovrei?- Quella era davvero una gara a chi era più stupito e sorpreso

-Sinceramente non lo so- Si fermò un momento a pensarci -Forse è perché non ne hai parlato. So che sono affari tuoi, ma quella segretezza mi ha fatto pensare che non avresti voluto che ci incontrassimo-

-Non era mia intenzione. All'inizio non l'ho detto per via del casino con il Fifth Sector. Poi non c'è mai stata un'occasione per dirlo-

-Deve essere davvero una bella persona tuo fratello. Dovrei anche ringrazialo, è merito suo se ci troviamo qui oggi, insieme- Disse ridendo. Kyousuke sospirò sconsolato ma anche un po' divertito.

Dopo altri dieci minuti circa di chiacchiere arrivarono i loro piatti. Per tutta la durata del pranzo si concentrarono di più sul cibo che a instaurare una vera e propria conversazione. Aveva da poco finito entrambi di mangiare quando Tsurugi chiese all'altro

-Cosa si fa normalmente a un appuntamento?-

-Non lo so. Nei film di solito vanno al cinema, mangiano qualcosa, lui la porta a comprare dei vestiti ... credo che faremmo meglio a saltare questa parte, daremmo troppo nell'occhio- Takuto l'aveva detto come battuta, quindi rimase stupito dalla serietà con cui gli rispose

-Ho in mente un posto che ti piacerà-

-Va … Va bene- Ormai era troppo sorpreso per esserlo ulteriormente

* * *

Nel frattempo l'intera squadra di calcio della Raimon li aveva pedinati attentamente. La parte peggiore era stata prendere il treno. La folla aveva rischiato di lasciarli sulla banchina, ma in qualche modo erano riusciti a entrare nella carrozza subito dopo a quella dei due ragazzi.

Ma i problemi non erano finiti; ovviamente nessuno sapeva dove sarebbero scesi e a ogni fermata dovevano stare attenti ai passeggeri che salivano o scendevano. All'inizio pensarono di averli persi, ma dopo la seconda fermata la gente diminuì e poterono vederli con più chiarezza attraverso la finestra della porta che collegava le due carrozze.

Anche seguirli senza essere notati si rivelò alquanto complicato, ma sia Tsurugi che Shindou sembravano troppo presi per notarli. Quando li videro fermarsi tutti si fermarono a loro volta, presi nel panico. Riuscirono a nascondersi dietro un angolo lì vicino, guadagnando un po' di sguardi scettici dei passanti.

-Forse entrano in quel locale- Disse Kariya che stava sbirciando le mosse dei due compagni

-Dove?- Chiese Kirino che con la scusa di vedere meglio gli si avvicinò molto più del dovuto. Ovviamente Kariya se ne accorse subito e stava per urlargli di allontanarsi ma venne bloccato dalla mano del difensore

-Shhh, se ci scoprono siamo finiti. Tsurugi potrebbe persino ucciderci- A quel commento tutti si immaginarono l'ira omicida del giovane attaccante e decisero che sarebbero stati ultra attenti a non farsi scoprire. Gli era bastato essere colpiti dalla Death Sword una volta sola nella loro vita.

Ma nonostante il loro desiderio di vita, la curiosità li stava uccidendo. Volevano, no _dovevano_ sapere cosa stavano facendo, era per quel motivo che avevano deciso di spiarli. Così di soppiatto scivolarono contro il muro e si nascosero sotto le larghe vetrine del locale. I passanti li guardavano come se fossero pazzi, ma loro erano troppo impegnati nel loro intento. Lentamente sbirciarono oltre il bordo della vetrina e dopo qualche secondo Hikaru individuò la coppia

-Sono là!-

-Cavolo, hanno scelto un posto bel nascosto. Si vedono a mala pena- Esclamò Sangoku attirando l'attenzione di tutti

-Fatevi più in là io non vedo niente!- Si lamentò Kurama

Potevano solo vedere ma così non capivano cosa stava succedendo. Avrebbero pagato oro pur di sapere cosa si stessero dicendo

-Oh, il capitano sta ridendo!-

-Tenma, non devi farci la telecronaca!- Ribatté scocciato Kariya

-Oh, cavolo credo che Tsurugi sia appena arrossito! Per quanto lo possa fare- Kirino avrebbe voluto avere una macchina fotografica tra le mani per poter immortalare quel momento

-Cosa, non ci credo! Fatemi vedere!- Disse spintonando gli altri il piccolo Shinsuke

La stessa scena andò avanti per tutta la durata del pranzo, anche se a turno andarono a mangiare qualcosa di veloce. Se volevano continuare il loro pedinamento dovevano rimanere in forze

-Oh no, ragazzi! Si stanno alzando! Spostiamoci prima che ci scoprano!- Esclamò Hayami con il solito pizzico di paura. Velocemente si nascosero dietro lo stesso angolo di prima, sperando che non tornassero in quella direzione. Tutti si sentirono sollevati quando li videro allontanarsi nella direzione opposta

-Okay, ragazzi. Il pedinamento continua-

* * *

_**Nel frattempo**_

Finito di pranzare Kyousuke e Takuto erano usciti dal locale. Dopo la chiacchierata nel ristorante la tensione di prima si era completamente sciolta e ora stavano camminando senza una meta precisa, scambiando di tanto in tanto qualche pensiero o commento oppure condividendo una risata. Takuto si sentiva fortunato a vedere quel sorriso sul volto del giovane attaccante; era raro vederlo così rilassato. Di solito lo mostrava solo a suo fratello, anche se ultimamente sorrideva più spesso in sua presenza

-Vuoi andare al cinema? Ce n'è uno qui vicino- Disse Tsurugi indicando una direzione generale da seguire. Shindou ripensò alla loro conversazione; in fondo questo ora era ufficialmente un appuntamento e al pensiero non riuscì a trattenersi dall'arrossire. Finché era solo una convinzione nella sua testa, la cosa non l'aveva disturbato più di tanto, ma ora che era così reale non poté fare a meno di essere investito da forti emozioni

-Okay- Rispose infine

Seguì Kyousuke fino all'entrata di un piccolo cinema, con non più di due sale, ma aveva quel senso di accoglienza e di antico che quelli nuovi non riuscivano a darti. La scelta era limitata ma alla fine optarono per un leggero thriller. All'interno la sala era buia anche con le luci accese e molto probabilmente durante la proiezione sarebbero stati completamente al buio.

Presero presto posto su alcune poltrone rimaste isolate in fondo alla sala. Il film sarebbe iniziato a minuti e quasi sicuramente nessun altro sarebbe entrato. Ben presto le poche luci accese si spensero e come previsto ci fu il buio totale a parte per quel bagliore che partiva dallo schermo.

Quasi subito Takuto sentì una mano sulla sua e con sorpresa si voltò verso Kyousuke che, però, aveva lo sguardo rivolto alla proiezione; sentì comunque la sua presa stringere per pochi secondi. Così spostò la mano in modo da intrecciare le loro dita. Poi sorridendo rivolse la sua attenzione al film. Dopo circa mezz'ora Tsurugi lo sentì sbuffare leggermente

-Cosa c'è?- Gli chiese. Takuto si girò verso di lui con l'aria a metà tra il deluso e lo scocciato

-Quando ho letto la trama di questo film pensavo fosse un po' più difficile da risolvere. Invece sono sicuro che sia stato il figlio a uccidere la matrigna-

-E come lo sai?- A quella domanda il ragazzo sembrò un po' imbarazzato

-Diciamo che quando non mi alleno a calcio o non mi esercito al piano, passo il tempo a leggere o vedere gialli e thriller. Ne ho visti abbastanza per capire un caso semplice come questo-

-Se lo dici tu-

-Scusa, molto probabilmente ti ho rovinato il finale-

-Non ti preoccupare, preferisco film d'azione. Non sono particolarmente interessato a questo-

-Se non volevi vederlo potevi anche dirmelo, ne avremmo scelto un altro-

-E quale? Non avevamo altre alternative- Takuto ripensò al titolo mieloso e sdolcinato del film che ora davano nell'altra sala

-Okay, no. Forse non era il caso-

-E poi …- Fece una pausa, lo guardò negli occhi e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi. Il ragazzo fece come chiesto finché non sentì le labbra di Kyousuke sulle sue e si accorse che lo stava baciando. Subito arrossì e si staccò imbarazzato. Erano pur sempre in luogo pubblico!

-Kyousuke! C'è gente qui!-

-Sì, ma è talmente buio che non si vede niente a un palmo dal naso, le persone più vicine sono lontane di almeno quattro file e non c'è nessuno dietro di noi. Nessuno ci può vedere-

-Avevi pensato proprio a tutto, vero?- Era ancora rosso in volto, ma la prospettiva che il ragazzo gli stava offrendo era davvero allettante

-Ovviamente- Voleva togliergli quel sorriso soddisfatto dal volto che lo faceva innervosire, così scelse il mezzo più veloce.

Lo baciò.

Tsurugi si riprese in fretta dalla sorpresa, intento a collaborare in piena a questa nuova attività. Con un braccio andò a cingere la vita del _suo_ capitano avvicinandolo di più a sé. Questi per non perdere l'equilibrio appoggiò le mani sulle spalle del _suo_ attaccante.

Il tempo sembrò fermarsi; troppo concentrati sulla sensazione del contatto delle loro labbra, entrambi non sentivano più le parole del film; non erano nemmeno più consci di non essere gli unici in quella stanza. Nemmeno l'aria era più una necessità primaria, in quel momento vivevano solo della presenza e della vicinanza reciproca. Ogni secondo che passava la passione sembrava crescere esponenzialmente; mani cercavano quanta più pelle possibile da toccare e le bocche, le labbra, le lingue non smettevano mai di cercarsi.

La situazione stava raggiungendo livelli poco consoni a una sala di teatro e sarebbe presto sfociata in una possibile denuncia per atti osceni in luogo pubblico se non fosse stato per l'improvvisa accensione delle luci. I loro occhi ormai abituati al buio rimasero abbagliati ed entrambi si staccarono per schermarsi gli occhi con le mani. Quando si furono abituati alla luce si guardarono intorno sorpresi. Il film era finito e la gente incominciava a lasciare la sala

-Il film doveva durare circa un'ora e un quarto, giusto?- Chiese Shindou un attimo perplesso

-Sì- Fu la sola risposta del ragazzo di fianco a lui, ma sembrava anch'egli piuttosto sorpreso

-Vuol dire che per tutto questo tempo noi …-La consapevolezza lo colpì come un secchio d'acqua gelata, ma la sua reazione fu di arrossire come mai gli era successo prima. Non ci poteva credere! Da una parte era sollevato, insomma era pur sempre un luogo pubblico, ma dall'altra era dispiaciuto che fosse finito così presto

-Come passa il tempo quando ci si diverte- Fu il sarcastico commento di Tsurugi per il quale si guadagno un pugno sul braccio e un'occhiataccia -Ow, perché l'hai fatto-

-Non ci posso credere. C'erano altre persone! Kami[3], mi sento così in imbarazzo- Esclamo nascondendo la faccia tra le mani

-Perché?- Faceva pure il finto tono! Davvero, stava per dargli un altro pugno

-Non hai un minimo senso del pudore?- Okay, mancava davvero poco, le dita della mano si chiusero su loro stesse

-Non vedo quale sia il problema- Rispose sorridendo. Basta, aveva deciso -Oww, e smettila!-

-Lasciamo perdere. E togliti quel ghigno dalla faccia!-

-Come vuoi. Avanti andiamo, prima che ci chiudano qui dentro- Shindou lo seguì fuori; mentre camminavano sentirono alcuni ragazzi palare del film che si era persi per la gran parte

-Non ci credo, è stato davvero il figlio a ucciderla per i soldi dell'eredità-

-Non solo per quello, voleva vendicare la morte della madre che quella donna aveva ucciso per prendere il suo posto come prima ereditaria- Continuò il suo amico

-Hai visto? Avevo ragione- Disse Takuto sorridendo soddisfatto a Tsurugi

-Bravo vuoi un applauso?- Altro pugno -Oww! Davvero, la vuoi smettere?-

-Finché non la smetti tu- Sospirò -Che si fa ora?-

-Seguimi-

* * *

-Oh, no! Sono entrati dentro un cinema!-

-Questo l'avevo anche capito sa solo Tenma- Ribatté Kurama

Dopo il ristorante li avevano seguiti di soppiatto per diverse vie finché non si erano ritrovati proprio davanti al cinema

-Non possiamo entrare tutti. Questo posto è piccolo, daremmo troppo nell'occhio- Disse Sangoku osservando le dimensioni del locale

-Faremo a sorte. Possono solo entrarne due di noi- L'idea non era male; la curiosità era troppa e la competizione era alta

Alla fine furono estratti Kirino e Kariya. Il primo aveva un sorriso fin troppo felice e Kariya aveva paura di entrare lì dentro con lui. In tanti gli chiesero di fare cambio e, se fosse stato in un'altra circostanza, li avrebbe di sicuro accontentati ma era troppo curioso. Un tipo come il capitano insieme a uno come Tsurugi da soli in un cinema.

Quando furono davanti alla porta della sala, sbirciarono dentro e con ancora le luci accese li individuarono subito. Quasi subito, però, si spensero così si poterono sedere. Dalla loro postazione riuscivano a vederli anche con il solo bagliore del film e speravano di essere abbastanza nascosti per non essere scoperti. Tutti erano concentrati sulla proiezione mentre loro osservavano i loro obbiettivi parlare casualmente. Poi successe qualcosa; Tsurugi si era avvicinato al volto di Shindou che poi si era allontanato arrossendo

-Cosa stanno facendo? Chiese sottovoce Kariya mentre guardava oltre lo schienale della poltrona con più attenzione per capire cos'era stato

-Non lo so, ma Shindou …- E lì si bloccò. Ora l'avevano visto bene entrambi

-S-Si stanno davvero … baciando?- Kirino era sicuro che in quel momento il volto del ragazzo di fianco a lui fosse dello stesso rosso del velluto delle poltrone

-Già e a quanto pare si stanno dando da fare- Fu il suo commento "E bravo Shindou" Fu il suo pensiero.

Continuavano a guardarli, ma i due non sembravano intenzionati a fermarsi. Come se il mondo fosse sparito intorno a loro. In quel momento si girò verso Kariya che li stava osservando come in trans, come se ne fosse in qualche modo affascinato. Era davvero carino con le guance arrossate, gli occhi spalancati e con il volto mezzo nascosto dietro la poltrona

-Hey, Misaki?- Il ragazzo si girò, non rendendosi contò che Kirino lo aveva chiamato per nome. Non si accorse nemmeno che il suo volto era troppo vicino finché non sentì qualcosa sulle sue labbra. Ci mise qualche secondo per capire che Kirino lo aveva appena baciato. Rimase immobile anche quando il contatto finì. Il suo cervello non voleva archiviare ciò che era appena successo -Sei ancora vivo?-

La sua voce lo riportò di colpo alla realtà; divenne rosso come mai gli era successo e la sua bocca si aprì in un grido isterico che fu, però, soffocato da una mano premuta contro il suo volto. Kirino si portò un dito alle labbra in un tacito segno di fare silenzio, ma Kariya non sembrò capirlo e continuò a emettere strani suoni soffocati. La cosa andò avanti per qualche minuto quando ...

-Perché l'hai fatto?- Avrebbe voluto urlare ma l'imbarazzo glielo impedì

-Pensavo fosse chiaro che mi piacessi, Kariya- Il ragazzo si portò le mani al volto come a volersi nascondere da quelle parole

-Non voglio sentirtelo dire!-

-Avanti, guardami-

-No-

-Ti prego, Kariya-

-Ti ho detto di …- Ma fu bloccato quando le sue mani furono strappate dal suo volto

-Guardami!- L'espressione sul viso di Kirino era di una serietà che gli aveva visto solo sul campo di calcio -Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non ti piaccio-

- … I-Io … ecco … non- Kirino sorrise

-Per il momento mi va bene così. Mi basta sapere che non hai risposto con un _no_ secco-

-Cosa dici? Non è per quel motivo! Ero solo sorpreso!- Nonostante le sue parole, il rosso che gli imporporava le guance raccontava tutta un'altra storia

-Sì, sì, cero-

-Potremmo anche uscire, quei due non sembrano intenzionati a fare altro-

-Potremmo sempre imitarli, sai? Lo so che vuoi uscire perché con gli altri non posso fare niente-

-Ma la smetti?-

* * *

-Ora cosa facciamo?- Chiese Shindou concentrato a gustarsi il gelato che aveva comprato appena fuori dal cinema

-Seguimi, c'è un posto che credo ti piacerà- Kyousuke si guardava intorno come se cercasse di orientarsi e trovare la strada giusta. Takuto si ricordò che aveva detto una cosa simile prima al ristorante

-Conosci bene questa zona?- Chiese al giovane attaccante mentre lo seguiva tra strade secondarie

-I miei genitori sono nati e cresciuti qui. Quando è nato mio fratello si sono trasferiti, ma ci hanno portato spesso a visitarla e …- Si fermò davanti a un negozio. Shindou si girò a guardarlo e subito capì che si trattava di un negozio di musica - … mio padre piaceva molto la musica e ci portava sempre qui. Diceva sempre che era uno dei migliori in cui fosse mai entrato- Si voltò a guardare il capitano e vide nei suoi occhi brillare di eccitazione

-Grazie-

Una volta all'interno Takuto non sarebbe più voluto uscire da lì. Il posto non era enorme ma era talmente pieno di oggetti che sembrava nettamente più piccolo. Le luci basse gli davano un'atmosfera calda e accogliente. Furono accolti da un signore anziano con cui ingaggiò un'intensa discussione su alcuni spartiti che per lui erano introvabili. Quando l'uomo gli disse di averli ci mancò poco che non si mise a piangere. Per tutto il tempo Tsurugi rimase in disparte a guardarsi intorno con relativo interesse

-Questo posto è davvero il migliore- Esclamò Shindou una volta fuori dal negozio, mentre stringeva al petto il suo nuovo acquisto

-Lo sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto- Tsurugi fece uno dei suoi rari sorrisi e Takuto si sentì ancora più felice e fortunato

-Peccato, però, sono riuscito a comprare solo uno spartito con i soldi che avevo-

-Ci possiamo sempre tornare- Takuto lo guardò sorpreso, ma poi sorrise

-Già-

Passeggiarono tranquillamente, chiacchierando di varie cose, dalle strategie per la futura partita a cosa avevano fatto il giorno precedente. Si fermarono quando videro un campo da calcio con dei palloni abbandonati. Sorrisero entrambi

-Facciamo quattro tiri?- Chiese Shindou

-Ovviamente-

* * *

-Non è giusto. Voglio giocare anch'io!-

-Oh, smettila Tenma! Non ti sopporto più- Fu la risposta di Kurama ai lamenti

-Però a vederli giocare è venuta voglia anche a me- Piagnucolò Shinsuke

-Non anche tu! E non appoggiare sempre Tenma in ciò che dice!-

-Shhhh! Abbassate un po' le voci, non serve che vi ricordi la fine che faremmo se fossimo scoperti!- Il commento di Sangoku li fece zittire tutti, spaventati dalla furia omicida di Tsurugi

-Oh no, guardano in questa direzione! Tutti giù!- All'unisono si nascosero dietro al muretto

-Sento dei passi in questa direzione! Zitti tutti!-

La tensione era palpabile e i passi non facevano altro che avvicinarsi. Per la paura chiusero gli occhi e ci mancò poco che non si misero a pregare. Poi tutto finì, il rumore finì. Si concessero di rilassarsi. Forse non erano stati passi d'uomo, ma qualche animale che non avevano notato. O così pensarono finché

-_**Ragazzi …**_-

* * *

Shindou e Tsurugi stavano giocando da almeno una mezz'ora. All'improvviso il capitano bloccò un tiro dell'altro e si fermò. Quando vide che non accennava a schiodarsi da lì Kyousuke chiese

-Perché ti sei fermato?- Lo vide scuotere la testa come a volersi togliere una brutta idea dalla mente

-Penso di avere le allucinazioni uditive. Mi è sembrato di sentire la voce di Tenma-

-Matsukase? Cosa ci farebbe qui?-

-Lascia perdere. Devo essere diventato pazzo- Tsurugi stava per iniziare a giocare quando ...

-Aspetta. Credo di essere pazzo pure io. Mi è sembrato di aver appena sentito la voce di Kurama-senpai-

-Pure io- Si guardarono e poi di scatto voltarono la testa verso il muretto al limite del campo

-Quei brutti …- Kyousuke si avviò a passo veloce verso la sua meta -_**Ragazzi …**_- I suddetti iniziarono a sudare freddo. Avevano paura di girarsi, l'aria omicida che Tsurugi emanava li stava facendo pentire di averli pedinati

-Tutti in piedi!- D'istinto la squadra si alzò all'ordine del loro capitano, per poi pentirsene -Parlate- Lo sguardo negli occhi di Shindou non ammetteva repliche. Non si erano aspettati di dover fronteggiare anche la furia del capitano

-Ecco è tutto iniziato …- Tenma intrattenne i presenti in un lungo e sconnesso racconto degli avvenimenti della giornata. Più passava il tempo più l'irritazione nei due aumentava di intensità

-Non vi è forse chiaro il concetto di privacy?-

-Scusaci!- Gridarono in coro mentre si prostravano in un inchino, cercando inutilmente di rabbonirlo

-Ora tornatevene subito a casa! Non voglio più sorprendervi a seguirci, chiaro?-

-Sì!- Risposero prima di svignarsela. Dovevano fare in fretta prima che cambiassero idea.

-Ah, Shindou?- La voce di Kirino lo fermò dal tornare sul campo di calcio

-Cosa c'è?- Nella sua voce c'era una chiara nota di irritazione

-No, niente. Volevo solo dirvi che siete molto carini insieme!- Disse e subito si mise a correre per raggiungere gli altri; non era lontano però quando sentì il capitano urlare

-Kirino! Questa me la paghi!-

* * *

Dopo tutto il trambusto erano rimasti di nuovo da soli e per un attimo nessuno dei due disse nulla. Tra l'imbarazzo di essere stati scoperti e la rabbia di non essersene accorti prima, l'unico aspetto positivo era che i loro compagni non sembravano avere nulla in contrario alla loro relazione

-Questa non me l'ero aspettata- Disse Takuto. Dopo un'altra mezzora di gioco la rabbia era svanita e aveva lasciato il posto a una sorta di rassegnazione

-Già-

-Ma se credono di cavarsela con così poco si sbagliano- Era la prima volta che Kyousuke lo vedeva fare un sorriso così … quasi sadico

-Vendicativo, eh?-

-Nessuno interrompe un mio appuntamento- Tsurugi arrossì e distolse lo sguardo mentre Shindou si mise a ridere

-Si sta facendo tardi. Forse è il caso di tornare- Era un modo di cambiare discordo ma dallo sguardo dell'altro capì che non c'era cascato

-Sì, hai ragione- Raccolsero le loro cose e si avviarono.

Ci misero un po' ad arrivare alla stazione e per la durata della camminata si scambiarono poche parole. Furono fortunati a trovare un treno quasi subito e presto constatarono la mancanza di gente sulla banchina. A quanto pare doveva essere un'ora morta visto che anche la carrozza su cui salirono era letteralmente vuota.

Rimasti solo loro due, si sedettero uno di fianco all'altro. Fu allora che Takuto sentì una mano sulla sua; sorrise e contraccambiò il gesto, appoggiandosi lievemente contro la spalla di Kyousuke; il quale fece lo stesso. Rimasero così, mano nella mano, accontentandosi della sola presenza reciproca. Si dovettero, però, separare quando arrivarono alla stazione successiva. Rimasero comunque vicini, ma nessuno sembrò notare la loro stretta vicinanza, troppo presi dai loro affari.

Ben presto arrivarono a destinazione; una volta scesi dal treno e usciti dalla stazione, i due non sapevano cosa fare. Si sarebbero dovuti salutare? Come si sarebbero comportati?

-Vuoi che ti accompagni a casa?- La domanda sorprese entrambi. Se fosse stato in qualsiasi altra situazione Takuto avrebbe rifiutato istantaneamente, in fondo non era una ragazza che non sapeva badare a se stessa. Ma in quel momento l'offerta di passare dell'altro tempo insieme non gli era per niente ostile

-Volentieri-

Lungo la strada nessuno dei due parlò. L'imbarazzo cresceva ogni minuto che passava, come del resto il desiderio di non volersi separare

-E questa la chiami casa? Non è più una reggia- Fu il _simpatico_ commento di Tsurugi quando furono arrivati a casa Shindou

-Non è poi così grande, non fare il melodrammatico-

-Non è grande?- Chiese Kyousuke, ma fu ignorato. L'imbarazzo, però, tornò quando si fermarono davanti alla porta di casa. Nessuno dei due disse niente per alcuni secondi. Takuto stava per salutarlo quando vide Tsurugi guardarsi intorno per poi avvicinarsi e baciarlo. Sperava solo che non ci fosse davvero nessuno perché non trovò la forza di allontanarlo

-Oh, Takuto, sei tornato!- I due si staccarono di scatto, come se fossero improvvisamente stati colpiti da una scossa elettrica, e si voltarono verso la porta. Sull'uscio c'era una donna sulla trentina, lunghi capelli castani e occhi verdi.

-K-Kaa-san- La donna sorrideva tranquilla, come se la vista di suo figlio che baciava un altro ragazzo non l'avesse minimamente turbata -Cosa ci fai a casa? Non dovevi tornare tra due giorni?- Lei mise le mani sui fianchi con fare offeso

-Uff, ti sembra il modo di salutare la tua mamma dopo che è stata via per tanto tempo?- L'oltraggio nella sua voce era palesemente finto, sembrava più che altro divertita dalle facce estremamente rosse dei due ragazzi -Takuto non mi presenti il tuo amico?-

-Ah, lui è Tsurugi Kyousuke, è nella squadra di calcio-

-Oh, sei il ragazzo di cui Takuto parlava sempre- Le guance del capitano della Raimon divennero se possibile ancora più rosse per l'imbarazzo

-Kaa-san!- Si lamentò ma fu completamente ignorato dalla madre

-Il numero dieci giusto? Piacere di conoscerti, io sono Kyoko Shindou- La sua voce non lasciava trapelare altro che felicità

-P-Piacere di conoscerla, signora-

-Oh, non chiamarmi così, mi fa sentire vecchia. Kyoko-san andrà più che bene-

-O-Okay, Kyoko-san-

-Vuoi unirti a noi per cena?- Takuto stava per obbiettare, ma fu fermato dalla donna

-M-Mi piacerebbe ma devo tornare a casa-

-Oh sì, che sciocca. La tua famiglia si preoccuperà se non torni a casa- Tsurugi fece un piccolo inchino

-Quindi io ora vado. Salve K-Kyoko-san; Takuto ci vediamo domani agli allenamenti. Sayonara- Disse prima di svignarsela

-Oh, che caro ragazzo- Disse allegra mentre lo guardava dileguarsi

-Kaa-san!-

-Cosa c'è?-

-Non poteva essere più imbarazzante di così-

-Oh, ma perché? Sono felice per te, tesoro. Sembra proprio un bravo ragazzo-

-A volte vorrei che ti opponessi di più all'idea. È inquietante quanto tu ne sia entusiasta-

-Perché scusa? L'importante è che tu sia felice, no? Neanche tuo padre a nulla in contrario alla tua relazione con lui-

-Infatti, non è strana la cosa? Di solito i genitori si oppongono in tutti i modi-

-Non capisco perché ti dia tanto fastidio che sosteniamo la tua scelta. È la tua vita, ed è giusto che tu la viva come vuoi. L'unica cosa che ti chiedo è di non fare nulla di spinto fino ai sedici anni-

-Oh no, ti prego. Finiamola qui, okay?-

-Va bene- Entrarono in casa. Takuto si sedette in cucina mentre Kyoko iniziò a preparare la cena -Allora, com'è andato l'appuntamento?- Chiese pur sapendo la reazione che avrebbe ottenuto in cambio

-Kaa-san! Vado a suonare, non chiamarmi prima di cena- Si alzò di fretta e si rifugiò nella stanza con il suo amato pianoforte. Kyoko sospirò e tornò ai fornelli. Era preoccupata per suo figlio, anche se aveva affrontato le difficoltà nel suo amato sport uscendone vincitore, c'erano altre cose che l'avrebbero messo in crisi. Non sapeva perché ma aveva un brutto presentimento

-Oh, Takuto non puoi sempre scappare dalla realtà e rifugiarti nella musica. Un giorno o l'altro le tue certezze crolleranno. Che cosa farai allora?-

***Owari***

**Dizionario/Note**

[1] Nii-san: Fratello maggiore

[2] Ohayo: Forma di saluto

[3] Kami: Dio

* Questa scena l'ho presa da quest'immagine (tinypic view . php ? pic = 2552pw4&s = 6) che mi piaceva troppo assai!

** Non sapevo che abbigliamento fargli, poi ho visto quest'immagine (tinypic view . php ? pic = ng4oz4&s = 6). Me ne sono innamorata!

-Konnichiwa!- ndRan

-Come al solito sei fin troppo contenta per i miei gusti- ndJane

-Ma non sei felice di averla finalmente finita?- ndRan

-Questo di certo, ma è stata davvero una faticaccia- ndJane

-Bisogna soffrire se si vuole espandere l'amore per le KyouTaku!- ndRan

-Perché hai sempre tutta questa energia repressa da rilasciare in momenti come questo?- ndJane

-Mamma mia che lamentona! In ogni caso c'è un altro motivo per festeggiare!- ndRan

-E quale sarebbe?- ndJane

-Ma come, non hai notato che questa è la one-shot più lunga che abbiamo mai scritto? Ben 12 pagine belle piene di word!- ndRan

-Urra, scusa se no partecipo con altrettanto entusiasmo, visto che non sopporto il finale- ndJane

-Ahh, lasciamo perdere il finale. Non mi convince, ma non sapevamo proprio come concluderla. Però, un po' rennuncia ciò che avverrà nella prossima parte,a nche se non potete immaginare cosa abbiamo in mente- ndRan

-Possiamo solo dirvi che sarà una long-fic e un po' più drammatica rispetto a questa due. Non so quando scriveremo ficcy su altre coppie- ndJane

-Già, ma qui c'ernao anche Kirino e Kariya! Che tenerucci!- ndRan

-Non siamo responsabili di eventuali errori, per il controllo ci affidiamo al ‚controllo ortogarfico di word' quidni non lamentatevi! Non abbiamo voglia di rielggere tutto da capo!- ndJane

-Con questo è tutto. Leggete e commentate!- ndRan

-Sayonara ndRan&Jane

**P.S.: **Vi ricordiamo di venirci a trovare su Facebook alla pagina "Otaku & Yaoi Shrine" e su Tumblr "Ran&Jane's Manga Café"


End file.
